Gebroken  Despedaçado
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: Por anos se esforçando para manter sua família segura e escondida.Holanda está agora sob domínio de Espanha, que começa a abalar os laços entre ele e sua amada irmã Bélgica.Diante de um castelo de vidro que desmorona,a sensação de estar sendo despedaçado.
1. Chapter 1

"Tudo o que eu queria era viver em paz com a minha família. Eu só queria cuidar do meu moinho, das minhas flores e dos meus irmãos. Sem ter que me envolver com esses países bagunceiros e problemáticos."

- Bem... Então agora, você será domínio da Espanha. Acho que não vai haver muitos problemas já que você já estava sob domínio de um rei espanhol, não é? Não vai mudar muita coisa! Isso vai ser bem fácil.

"Primeiro aqueles frísios dinamarqueses. Depois o velho Império romano e aquele garoto loiro...".

- Não se preocupe, eu já cuidei de outros países antes, antão já estou acostumado. Se você seguir as minhas regras e me obedecer direitinho vai dar tudo ê vai ver! Eu costumo ser um bom patrão e acho que nós dois vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

"E agora me vem esse espanhol bobo e sorridente... Por que as pessoas ficam o tempo todo invadindo a minha casa? Porque apenas não me deixam em paz?"

-Então, vamos dar duro juntos, não é? Holanda? – sorriu o espanhol.

"Por alguma razão, não sito como se eu fosse capaz de gostar dele de jeito nenhum".

- Ei! Você está me ouvindo? Holanda?

O jovem rapaz holandês suspirou, abriu os olhos verde esmeralda e levantou o olhar para encarar o moreno de olhos verdes á sua frente. Ele continuava encarando-o com um sorriso brilhante e carismático, mesmo diante da frieza do garoto. A diferença de idade entre os dois não era realmente muito grande, e eles tinham quase a mesma altura. Mas, mesmo que não parecesse, Espanha era, com certeza, mais forte e mais experiente. E mesmo que aquilo não o agradasse, um confronto com ele seria inútil e provavelmente lhe causaria muitos danos

- Então... – disse o loiro fechando os olhos novamente e suspirando. – Só o que eu tenho que fazer é trabalhar pra você, certo?

Mesmo que tenha tentado manter o sorriso, os traços de decepção no rosto de Espanha eram evidentes. Sua simpatia não contagiara o garoto. E aquele não era o primeiro país em seu domínio que demonstrava certa indisposição á aceitá-lo. Romano não era muito dócil também. E ele estava começando a se perguntar se todos os outros países tinham essa dificuldade com seus subordinados, ou se o problema era pessoal.

- Bem... Eh... Isso também. Mas, sabe, eu estava pensando que seria legal se agente se conhecesse melhor, sabe? Seria bom se nós pudéssemos nos dar bem, e eu gostaria que você se sentisse à vontade com o reino espanhol.

- Não preciso disso. – disse o garoto apanhando sua bolsa de ferramentas, pendurando-a nos ombros e lhe dando as costas. – Se você não quiser mais nada, eu estou indo embora.

"É pessoal" pensou Espanha, lembrando-se de ter visto Inglaterra com o pequeno América no colo e Áustria e Hungria sorrindo de braços dados.

- Está bem. Nos vemos amanhã então. – falou desoladamente.

Holanda não respondeu e começou a caminhar em direção ao portão do pátio do castelo, ansioso por sai dali e ir logo para casa. Na verdade, para ele, a mudança de governante não importava muito, realmente.

Até que ele ficasse forte o bastante, ele não se importava de ter que trabalhar para quem quer que fosse para protegê-los. Sim. Não importava o quanto aquelas tarefas fossem cansativas, não importava a raiva que ele sentia por ter que curvar-se e aceitar o domínio de outro país. Tudo vali a pena se fosse para protegê-los e mantê-los a salvo. Tudo valia a pena por seus irmãos.

- Por eles...- sussurrou ao tocar a maçaneta da porta velha de madeira do moinho.

Por aquele sorriso... Por ela...

- Irmãozão! – gritou a menina loira, atirando-se em cima dele ao adivinhar a chegada de Holanda pelo ranger da porta.

Ela o abraçou calorosamente, pendurando-se em seu pescoço. Holanda a apertou em seus braços com força, inspirando o perfume fresco e suave que exalava de seus cabelos. Era aquele sorriso, aquela alegria... Era ela que fazia tudo valer a pena.

- Bem vindo. – disse a moça com um sorriso doce e carinhoso, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Um semblante de um sorriso suave e quase imperceptível surgiu no rosto do holandês. Mesmo que raramente sorrisse, aquela alegria que ele sentia ao vê-la parecia preenchê-lo tão completamente, que era possível esquecer tudo de ruim do passado, e todos os problemas de agora e as preocupações de amanhã.

- Estou em casa. – ele disse colocando a mão pesada, mas cheia de afeto na cabeça da mais nova.

Tudo valia a pena... Por Bélgica.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá o **

**~Le me voltando a escrever fanfics depois de bastante tempo~ A beta vai querer me matar quando ver isso (prometo que não deixarei de cumprir com minhas obrigações nee-san .)**

**Outro casal hétero, o que é estranho porque, pessoalmente eu prefiro os casais yaoi de Hetalia. Mas, Bélgica/Holanda realmente me encantou. Nada contra Bélgica/Espanha, mas eu gosto mais dela com o Holanda mesmo.**

**Enfim, acho que essa vai ser uma long fic, com caps bem curtos mesmo. Pelo menos, é a minha proposta inicial (espero conseguir manter isso). Como os caps são pequenos também pretendo postar com frequência.**

**Não tem muitas fics desse casal e é difícil definir a personalidade dos personagens, já que eles quase não aparecem. Mas, eu espero que gostem.**

**Obrigada por lerem =3 e aguardo por reviews.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

- Quêêêê? – resmungou a loirinha com voz manhosa. – Você terá que voltar lá de novo amanhã?

- Não tenho escolha. – disse Holanda dando outra garfada em seu jantar. – Como eu disse antes, agora é outro país. Até que eu saiba quais são as verdadeiras intenções dele, eu preciso ficar atento. Se eu não for amanhã, ele pode vir me procurar e encontrar o moinho.

- Ehhh? – lamentou Bélgica. – E vai ficar o dia inteiro?

- Talvez. Luxemburgo! – interrompeu-se ele voltando-se para o caçula que estava derrubando toda sua comida na mesa. – Quantas vezes eu já te disse pra não desperdiçar comida? Droga! E olha só a bagunça que você ta fazendo! Eu vou te pendurar pelo pé em uma das pás do moinho hein!

Bélgica suspirou e levantou-se da mesa, inclinando-se para limpar o menor com um guardanapo.

- Ele não gosta dessa comida. – disse. – E também faz isso pra chamar atenção. Ele quase nunca dá problemas, mas ás vezes ele apronta e quando eu o repreendo ele não me ouve. Ele só obedece você Holly! Se ao menos você pudesse passar um pouco mais de tempo aqui... – ela suspirou voltando-se para o irmão com os olhos verdes suplicantes. – Nós precisamos de você. Sentimos sua falta. Eu também...

- Bell. – interrompeu ele com uma voz solene. – Eu gostaria, eu queria muito ficar com vocês, mas você sabe que eu não posso. Olha, as coisas estão um pouco complicadas agora, mas logo eu...

- Logo? – replicou ela cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – Logo quando? É sempre assim Vincent! Desde que éramos crianças! Você me tranca nesse moinho e depois some. Aí volta todo sujo, machucado e cansado pra que eu cuide de você. Eu tenho lavar você e cuidar de seus ferimentos, só pra você sair de novo no dia seguinte e fazer tudo de novo!

Holanda quase se encolheu um pouco com a bronca. Ele sabia que a conversa tinha ficado séria no momento em que Bélgica o chamara por seu nome humano. Ele não queria brigar com ela. Ele definitivamente não era bom em transmitir emoções com o rosto, mas fez um esforço imenso franzindo as sobrancelhas no que ele pensava ser uma expressão triste, afim de causar pena na irmã.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso para proteger vocês. Eu também não gosto e nem quero isso Bell, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Se você ao menos me deixasse fazer alguma coisa... – Ela levantou os ombros. – Te ajudar... Eu poderia...

- Bélgica...

Ela se interrompeu quando ele levantou da mesa arrastando a cadeira no assoalho de madeira. Ele deu a volta na mesa a seu encontro, segurou-a nos ombros olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes. A mesma cor dos olhos dele.

- Você já faz muito por mim. Por existir. Por respirar. Por sorrir pra mim. Ver seu sorriso todos os dias quando volto pra casa é tudo o que eu preciso pra continuar. – Ele disse, deslizando a mão de leve na lateral de seu rosto. Gesto que foi capaz de arrancar um sorriso fraco da moça, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse aborrecida. - Só fique aqui. Aguente mais um pouco. Cuide de Luxemburgo, das flores e do moinho. É a maior ajuda que você pode me oferecer. – Ele inclinou-se dobre ela e deixou um beijo suave em sua testa. – Preciso ir dormir. Estou cansado. Vou tomar um banho e me deitar.

A belga assentiu com um sorriso. Ele acariciou sua cabeça e ela observou a silhueta de suas costas – altas e largas – subindo as escadas de madeira e desaparecendo nas sombras do moinho.

A moça suspirou e recostou-se numa viga de madeira. Um lampião brilhava uma luz amarelada e fraca para iluminar devidamente o cômodo inteiro. Seu sorriso desaparecera, ela fitava o chã de madeira- sujo de poeira e palha - com os braços cruzados e um conformismo azedo formigando embaixo de sua língua.

- Hunf! Ficar aqui, cuidar de Luxemburgo, cuidar das flores, cuidar do moinho... Ora! Por que não? Afinal, é o que eu faço de melhor... – resmungou baixinho enquanto esmagava um pedaço de palha com a ponta do pé. – Afinal... Foi só isso que eu fiz durante a minha vida toda.


	3. Chapter 3

Holanda arqueou as costas ouvindo seus ossos estalarem. Ele esfregou a nuca quente pelo sol. Estação em que este brilhava forte e a brisa fresca varria os vales. Boa época para plantação.

Mas, num dia como aquele, se fosse para trabalhar no campo, ele preferia estar cuidando de seus próprios jardins de tulipas.

E não na plantação idiota de tomates do Espanha.

A plantação era bonita, e isso ele não negava. Os frutos graúdos e vermelhos brilhavam pendurados em ramos da planta, que parecia que iria ceder ao seu peso á qualquer momento. Mas aquele cheiro... O cheiro de tomates frescos era enjoativo para Holanda, que trabalhava torcendo o nariz o tempo todo.

O incômodo não o impediu de trabalhar arduamente. Pelo contrário, intensificou sua vontade de sair logo daquele lugar, voltar ao moinho e passear por seus jardins de tulipas com Bélgica e Luxemburgo.

Teve a ideia de tentar fazer um piquenique com os dois no jardim antes do entardecer. E motivado por isso, trabalhou ainda mais rápido.

Rápido o bastante para terminar o trabalho antes do que planejava: Pouco depois da metade da tarde, já havia cumprido com todas as suas obrigações e começava a se preparar para ir para casa.

Isso se Espanha nãop tivesse surgido, do meio da plantação de tomates, usando um chapéu de palha que o protegia do sol. O espanhol de pele dourada, abriu um sorriso claro quando avistou o holandês, que em resposta soltou um suspiro desolado perguntando-se o que o país mais velho poderia querer dele agora.

- Ah! Holanda! Tudo bem? Está fazendo uma pausa?

- Não. Na verdade, eu já terminei. – disse franzindo os lábios, claramente desconfortável com o espanhol. – Estou indo para casa agora.

- Ah! Espere um pouco, Holanda! Na verdade, eu queria conversar um pouco com você, antes que fosse embora.

Holanda não fez questão de tentar disfarçar sua agonia em permanecer na companhia do outro por mais tempo. Mas, conformou-se pensando que quanto mais cedo deixasse Espanha fazer o que quisesse, mais rápido ele o deixaria em paz. Ao menos em teoria.

- Então o que é?

- Bem, como eu não o conheço muito bem, perguntei ao França... Lembra dele? Ele ficou com você por um tempo, não foi?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele cara. Não aconteceu nada. – disse o holandês secamente, desviando o olhar de imediato e carregando certo ressentimento em sua voz. – Aquele cara... Ele é... Mas, nós dois não. Nunca realmente... É verdade, eu juro.

Espanha ficou algum tempo olhando para o holandês sem saber ao certo o que dizer, ou o que pensar a respeito daquela reação.

- De qualquer forma... – começou ele tentando mudar de assunto, ainda que aquela dúvida suspeita ainda estivesse no ar. – Como você ficou sob custódia dele por algum tempo, eu achei que seria uma boa referência...

Holanda mantinha os olhos verdes fixos no espanhol. As pálpebras cerradas e o cenho franzido enquanto ele analisava e estudava-o silenciosamente.

- ...Então eu perguntei à ele. Espero que não se incomode. Pensei que seria uma boa ideia também porque ele...

Oslábios de Holanda eram uma fina linha. Ele parecia estar tentando esconder algum tipo de esforço interno, que ele estava fazendo para conter-se.

Afinal, o que havia de errado com Espanha? Holanda o observava atentamente, tentando ser racional e entender porque, exatamente, ele não gostava daquele homem.

A personalidade e Espanha era realmente um incômodo para ele. Mas, Holanda sabia que não era assim tão intolerante. E, além disso, os dois não precisavam passar muito tempo na presença um do outro mesmo. Será que era pelo fato de que ele era seu patrão? Não. É verdade que Holanda não simpatizava com nenhuma das pessoas que invadiram sua casa e tomaram conta das suas terras. Mas, nunca antes ele havia sentido tamanha aversão por alguém antes.

"Existem pessoas que apenas nascem para se odiar, eu acho" pensou o holandês.

- ... Então, depois de tudo, ele disse que o único jeito de nos darmos bem é sendo sinceros e tentando expressar o que estamos sentindo. E como ele costuma entender dessas coisas, eu acho...

Espanha se interrompeu ao sentir as mãos pesadas do jovem em seus piscou algumas vezes, surpreso por perceber que, apesar de talvez ele estar falando um pouco demais, o outro o estivera ouvindo atentamente todo esse tempo.

- Eu... – disse o holandês hesitante, como se estivesse se esforçando muito pra fazer aquilo. – Preciso expressar o que estou sentindo agora...

Espanha acenou para que o rapaz continuasse.

Não tinha jeito. Ele precisava esmo dizer aquilo. Talvez deixar as coisas mais claras facilitasse o convívio dos dois. Apenas talvez...

Holanda olhou no fundo dos olhos do espanhol com firmeza e determinação. Então encheu os pulmões de ar e sentenciou:

- Eu não vou com a sua cara.

Um momento de silêncio em respeito ás esperanças destruídas de Espanha. Ele estava tentando disfarçar sua decepção com um sorriso, mas as cascatas de lágrimas o denunciavam. Não teria sido tão ruim se o loiro não tivesse sido tão curto, simples e direto.

- Bem, eu... – disse Espanha, meio que tentando se consolar. – Eu meio que... Já sabia disso.

Holanda baixou os ombros aliviado. Bem, o trabalho estava feito. Como ele havia pensado antes, provavelmente era mesmo melhor assim. Agora, pelo menos Espanha o deixaria em paz.

Ou não.

- Mas, é justamente por isso. – começou o espanhol com determinação renovada. – Eu acho que deve haver algum jeito de resolver esse problema. Holanda! Eu preciso da sua colaboração para me fortalecer! Nós dois vão conseguir melhorar muito juntos se você se integrar à nossa família.

"Qual o problema desse cara?" Pensou Holanda desolado.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você. Mas, por isso mesmo eu trouxe umas coisas, presentes que talvez ajudem-no a se sentir mais confortável na minha casa. - Espanha já estava vasculhando alguma coisa dentro de uma caixa de madeira que havia trazido consigo.

Holanda suspirou pesarosamente, olhando para o céu e vendo seu precioso tempo – que ele se esforçara tanto para conseguir – sendo desperdiçado. Ele poderia estar com Bélgica aquela hora.

- Ah! Aqui! Aqui está! Eu ouvi falar que você gostava de tulipas, não é? Eu não tenho muitas dessas na minha casa, mas... – então ele tirou um punhado de réplicas das flores de dentro da caixa, deitas com papel crepom. Ele sorriu e estendeu-as para que o holandês pudesse apanhá-las. – Achei que fincar uma dessas nas trilas para as plantações de tomate, o fariam se sentir mais à vontade, além de, é claro, ajudarem a animá-lo pra trabalhar. O que acha?

Pode até ser que no começo, Holanda tenha mostrado algum interesse pela obra artesanal. Bem, ele não as teria apanhado se aquilo não tivesse despertado sua curiosidade. Mas, não seria surpresa ele ter se interessado, afinal, eram tulipas.

Não. Não eram tulipas. Eram um réplica fajuta que subestimava, e muito, a verdadeira beleza e graça de suas flores. E , pensando daquela forma, tomou que aquilo que estava segurando não passava de uma ofensa ás flores que ele tanto amava.

As mãos grandes e fortes se fecharam cruelmente em torno do artesanato, partindo suas hastes de madeira e rasgando as folhas.

- Isto não são tulipas. – disse ele secamente olhando pro lixo em suas mãos com desprezo.

A atitude fria quanto ao presente, supostamente deveria ter entristecido o espanhol. E á principio, talvez tenha sido essa a reação inicial. Mas, não durou muito tempo. Espanha havia gastado tempo e se esforçado bastante para fazer aquelas flores de papel. Então não era de se estranhar que a tristeza e o desapontamento fossem diluídos em raiva rapidamente.

E mesmo que uma veia saltada estivesse aparente em sua testa, ele tentou conter-se e manter um sorriso simpático no rosto, enquanto repetia à si mesmo que ele precisava ser paciente com o novo subordinado.

- Bem... Então... – disse apanhando outro objeto de dentro da caixa. – Talvez possamos tentar com esses cata-ventos. Sei que não são exatamente moinhos. Você gosta de moinhos não gosta? Não é a mesma coisa, mas são parecidos. O que acha?

Holanda franziu o cenho encarando o brinquedo de papel colorido por alguns instantes.

Por fim, virou o rosto, ignorando o presente e soltando um "rum" insatisfeito.

- Também não gostou. – concluiu Antônio. Bem, pelo menos ele não havia quebrado os cata-ventos dessa vez. O espanhol jogou os cata-ventos de volta na caixa e suspirou com uma frustração que agora beirava a raiva, enquanto segurava no braço do mais novo e o arrastava pelo campo coçando a cabeça frustrado. – Não tem jeito então. Vamos logo.

O holandês se assustou, não só com o toque do espanhol, mas com a sua atitude. Assustado o suficiente para não reagir com violência aquela atitude. Na verdade, surpreendentemente, Holanda estava se deixando levar e indo junto com Espanha.

- Vamos? Mas, para onde? – perguntou o holandês perplexo.

- Pra sua casa, não é? Você já estava saindo daqui antes. – Antônio não percebeu, mas suas palavras realmente provocaram uma espécie de onda de pavor no holandês. Sem saber disso, Espanha continuou olhando com certo descaso e inocência pro outro, por cima do ombro, enquanto continuava arrastando-o. – Já que minhas tentativas aqui não deram certo, se eu ver como você vive talvez...

- Não!

Holanda se atirou na frente de Espanha movido pelo pânico. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa menos que aquele espanhol descobrisse a existência de seu moinho e de seus irmãos. Ele precisava fazer algo, precisava mantê-lo longe. Longe do moinho. Longe de Bélgica!

- Na verdade, senhor Espanha. – disse o garoto com um sorriso forçado e desesperado, mas mascarado o suficiente para não ser reconhecido pelo espanhol que não o conhecia bem. Ele agarrou nos ombros de Espanha com uma força exagerada, mandendo-o no lugar e encarando-o de frente. "Senhor Espanha"? Mesmo para o outro aquilo deveria parecer muito estranho. Mas, contanto que desse certo, isso não importava realmente... – Na verdade, não é isso. É que eu... – rápido Holanda, você tem apenas dois segundos pra pensar em algo convincente! – Eu apenas... Na verdade eu queria aprender mais sobre você! Sobre sua casa! Ao invés de incorporar meu jeito aos seus costumes, eu acho que seria muito mais fácil se eu apenas pudesse aprende um pouco mais sobre... o... – as palavras estavam começando a enjoá-lo a medida que ele as ouvia. Ao final, já quase não tinha forças pra dizê-las. Não acreditava que ele estava dizendo aquilo. - ...O... estilo de vida... espanhol...

Holanda sentia como se fosse cair de joelhos e vomitar a qualquer momento. Si quer tinha forças pra continuar encarando Espanha. Mesmo que ainda estivesse apoiado seus ombros, seu rosto, com uma anormal tonalidade roxa, estava voltada para o chão.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" lamentava-se.

O sorriso claro e branco de Espanha não tardou a aparecer, contrastando com sua pele morena. Aquele tipo de contribuição vindo do seu subordinado, na verdade, facilitava muito as coisas. Ele pretendia mesmo tentar forçar um ou dois de seus costumes ao holandês mesmo. Mas, se este estava e disposto a cooperar isso era muito melhor.

- Isso é perfeito! – sorriu o espanhol. Dando meia volta, apanhando sua caixa de madeira e começando a fazer o caminho de volta, quase saltitante. – Nesse caso, não temos tempo a perder. Vamos! Temos pouco tempo até o entardecer! Tem bastante coisa na minha casa que eu quero te mostrar. Posso te emprestar algumas roupas também. E... Ah! Acho que você vai gostar da minha comida. Você vai jantar conosco não vai? Eu ainda tenho que apresentá-lo o Romano. Eu cuido dele também. Ele pode ser meio mal educado, não repare está bem? No fundo no fundo ele é uma gracinha e eu gosto mui...

Holanda olhou mais uma vez pro céu com pesar. O sol se inclinava na direção das montanhas, cada minuto mais próximo de deitar-se. Não demoraria muito o céu estaria pintado em tons de laranja e rosa com o entardecer. E de repente, o que antes era uma esperança, tornara-se agora só uma desilusão triste... O tempo que pretendia passar com seus irmãos fora perdido.

"Não devo pensar assim... Não devo ser tão duro comigo mesmo. O que eu poderia fazer? Se eu não tivesse feito isso, aquele homem descobriria sobre Bélgica e Luxemburgo. Eu não posso permitir isso. Eu tenho que protegê-los. Esse foi apenas mais um sacrifício. E eu estou disposto a fazer quantos forem necessários para mantê-los a salvo desses estrangeiros."

- Ei Holanda! Você está ficando muito para trás! Vamos! Rápido! Você não vem?

O holandês abaixou-se para apanhar um dos cata-ventos que havia caído no chão e segurou-o com um misto de força e carinho.

"Até aguentar esse cara me controlando e tentando me transformar em alguém que eu não sou. Vou aguentar qualquer coisa. Vou abaixar a cabeça, me ajoelhar... Farei tudo que ele quiser... Pelo moinho, por meus irmãos... Por Bélgica..."

- Estou indo... – ele disse, seguindo o espanhol depois de dar mais uma última olhada pro horizonte. Algum lugar muito distante onde estaria sua casa...


End file.
